The invention relates to a method for determining a trajectory for a non-productive movement of a machine tool as well as to a program suitable therefor and to an associated control unit for the machine tool.
DE 103 43 611 A1 discloses a method for machine control in which a working envelope is divided into discrete elements. A binary collision parameter for a tool is provided for each discrete element. When a tool passes through a discrete element during a movement, a collision risk is identified by reference to a lookup table. The tool itself is furthermore also depicted by a discretized model.
One disadvantage of known machine control methods is that they are based on an extensive data record of the tool's surroundings, the provision and processing of which during machine operation requires considerable computing power. The prior art methods furthermore require the path for the desired movement to be provided in its entirety by an algorithm which approximates a merely apparent optimum by frequent iteration. This also increases demand for computing power in the known methods.